A new darkness
by Narwhalz-at-base9
Summary: With a new ending to Into darkness, Spock must lead the crew to carry on the mission without Kirk and with a new 1st officer. I do not own star trek! Hope you enjoy my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I do not own star trek... Live long and prosper

_Prologue_

_"Spock, how is it you choose not to feel?" Kirk says, weakly. "Right now I am unsure." Kirk's face is now quite pale, his eyes are half shut. "Jim... Don't leave me... You must stay strong" Kirk raises his hand to the glass, there is not much time left for him. "But Spock... How? How can I stay strong? I'm in a radiation chamber trapped until further_  
_notice, and you can't come in or you'll die too" Kirks eyes shut, "farewell... dear friend" Kirk's hand drops. "No!" Spock shouts, slapping the glass with great force, a single tear crawls down his face dropping to the floor, the silence consuming. Spock took another take at the glass, nothing. It was done, Kirk was gone, how was Spock to brake the news to the crew? And what were they to do about Khan?_  
___

The last few moments in the chamber were a blur to Spock, as well as Khan's last words, he did not deserve to live, neither did his 72 other frozen friends. To avenge Kirk death, the bodies were disposed and Khan was destroyed.

A steel coffin lay in the open grave, the sky fence and grey, the grass and dirt moist. Sulu, stood behind a silver podium, Chekov on his left and Scotty on his right. Each carrying three roses, spray painted to the colour of the enterprise logo as request of Spock. "We are gathered today" Sulu cleared his throat "to day our final farewells to our friend and captain, James Tiberius Kirk. Not only did he live, a strong, leading life as a fighter, but he died one too. As you all know, Jim was killed in the radiation chamber, trying to save us all, knowing it just may cost him his life, but he did it anyway and we are all in his debt. Jim, you will not leave or memories or our hearts..." the wind howled demanding to be heard, while the crew mourned, some on their knees in prayer, others facing away to let out a  
few tears. "Would anyone... Would anyone like to say a few words" Sulu choked out, stepping down from the podium, he had been the strong one since the incident but the pain was striking him now too. No one spoke and the longer the silence the more the tension and sting of truth settled inside each of the crew mates. After much consideration, Spock finally stepped forward and without a word simply placed the vulcan salute on Kirk's grave, suddenly Uhura joined him, and Sulu too, followed by Christine and McCoy until the entire crew had their hand in the Vulcan salute on Kirk's coffin, at last they all said in unison "live long and prosper".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Spock, are you okay?" Chekov stood in the doorway of Spock's quarters "yes I should be..." Spock was pacing the room, holding a picture of Kirk behind his back. "Okay, I just had to make sure, you have been awful quiet lately, and only when you speak do you truly show anger and despair" Spock stopped in the middle of the room. "Oh, well I apologize if I concerned you" he began to pace again. "Yeah you really have a bit of a temper sometimes, but I'll leave you to your thoughts... Captain." Chekov backed away but stopped momentarily "Admiral Matt decker would like to speak with you for a moment" "affirmative, thank you, your presence has been most comforting." Spock placed the picture on a night stand and followed Chekov to the Admiral's office. "You sure you will be okay?" Chekov asked just outside the door to the office "yes" he replied fatly.

"Ah Spock," he said as Spock opened the door "please sit".

"You asked to see me?" Spock said, though it did not appear it, Spock mind was dazed, off somewhere, unfocused. "Yes, as you may have already assumed, there is a matter of business to attend to regarding new positions on the Enterprise. As you know, you are to take Kirk's place as soon as this baby takes off for space, the question is a matter of who will replace you. I have considered many but I wondered if you had any requests, Captain." Spock had stopped listening, his eyes had become fixated on a photo, framed on the Admiral's desk. "Spock? Spock!"

"Sorry, I was just, does that ship have a name?" he said holding picture. "Beauty huh? That's the Star Wing, it was my father's but it broke down and he spent the rest of his days finishing it I had my son work on it and finally it's up and working again. It also happens to be the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, since we obviously need to get the Enterprise back into space to complete the five year mission, I was going to ask you if you had any thoughts on what I should do with Star wing here." Spock's gaze drew over to the window. "Honestly sir, I am unsure I have tried many ways to ease my pain, non of which have been affective and I'm losing hope"

"I understand Spock... I get that you choose not to feel, but there is nothing wrong with feeling for someone, there is nothing wrong with missing someone who has passed" and there he went just like everyone else! Bringing up the death again, Spock was becoming sick of the topic, sick of the word... Death... It was the one word Spock avoided to hear since the funeral, but now after hearing it from the admiral, was too much.

Spock's gaze was now locked on the window-as he stood in attention-not really on anything in particular just in thought, in the clouds with the rest of his mind. "...I know this is hard for you, it is for me too" 'oh shut up!' he thought to himself, 'I've headdress it all before, I don't want your pity! I just want to move on.' he repeated to himself over and over until the Admiral was finished yet another long motivational speech. "Sir" he began before the admiral began to speak again, "what is it?"  
"I... I have lost sleep over this and if you don't mind I would like to drop the ball before this goes to far." The admiral sighed resting his head in his hands, "I was afraid of this"

"Afraid of what?" Spock asked, finally looking away from the window, his face re-molded into his old masked expression.

"Spock, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you want to stay on this mission? It would only be until you recovered and re-gathered your thoughts, no more than a few months, then we'll bring you back up and you can resume as captain. What do you think?"

"I will definitely have to think about it" and with that Spock left the office and returned to his room. With the ship still in the landing pad of the station, it would take off before the end of the next day, that would be enough time to decide, but why did he even consider that an option? He was captain now, he was the new Kirk, he couldn't just leave the crew up in space captainless for a few months, no! He needed to be with them every step of the way, from start to finish, successful or not. Spock decides he would sleep on it. When he got to his room, he popped a few pills in his mouth with a glass of water, collapsing as soon as his head hit the pillow on his bed.


End file.
